God hand
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: Desde pequeño nunca tuve una infancia tranquila he pasado por todo tipo de situaciones pero aun asi logre sobreponerme a ellas y a hora resulta que vivo en un mundo donde demonios angeles y todas esos cuentos son reales y que tengo un poder muy raro y legendario, sinceramente es mucho pedir una vida normal? (rated m por si las dudas)


***insertar intro chistosa* holaa gentesita de fanfiction aquí antares con un nuevo fic y si ya se que subo nuevas historias en vez de actualizar las que ya tengo pero que puedo decir soy asi aunque les prometo que para antes de el sábado habrá un nuevo capitulo del gato sonriente de cenizas, en este fic naruto encarnara a un personaje muy poderoso e importante pero sin llegar a ser un rompe ortos que se puede cargar a todos los personajes, su fuerza evolucionara de manera constante a medida que comprenda su poder, bueno sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo**

 **tipos de lectura:**

 **-** hola- persona normal hablando

-"hola" persona normal hablando

 **{hola** **}** comunicacion telepatica

- **hola-** ser poderoso o sobre natural hablando versión espectral etc.

 **-"hola"-** lo de arriba pero pensamientos

 ** _-shockwave-_** tecnicas o habilidades especiales

* * *

 _capitulo 1 el god hand y los demonios_

Se podía ver un auto Chevrolet traverse de color rojo viajando en una carretera en el automóvil estaban dos personas que eran una mujer de 36 años aunque no los aparentaba y un chico de 17 años aunque parecía un poco mayor de alrededor de los 20

La mujer era muy hermosa ojos azul brillantes cabello rubio piel muy clara y usaba un traje que constaba de una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color rosa y encima del mismo un saco de. Color celeste, junto con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y zapatillas blancas, no era especialmente alta tiene una estatura promedio y lo más resaltante su figura despampanante y a pesar de estar a sus 36 años aún tenía la apariencia de una chica de no más de 24

(N/A: si no saben quien es ella es miu furinji)

ella estaba conduciendo el auto mientras tarareaba una canción que estaba pasando por la radio

El chico por otro lado tenía igualmente cabello rubio ligeramente oscuro dividido en dos para que caigan por ambos lados de su cara, sus ojos no se veían ya que usaba unas gafas oscuras y al contrario de la mujer él tenía la piel de un color ligeramente bronceado, su ropa era bastante llamativa Viste una chaqueta ajustada de color azul oscuro con mangas largas cubriéndole los brazos con hilos tejidos a mano unidos verticalmente, junto con una chaqueta interior de color gris plateado. Él también usa un pañuelo marrón rojizo, cubriendo la mitad de su cuello. Viste pantalones de color marrón oscuro a rayas con zapatos similares, junto con un cinturón puesto encima de la chaqueta y para finalizar unos guantes cortos de color marrón en ambas manos y para diferenciarse aún más de la mujer él era bastante alto midiendo alrededor de 1.87

El chico estaba en el asiento del acompañante mirando por la ventana con expresión aburrida la ciudad mientras ocasionalmente veía uno que otro cartel anunciando una nueva bebida un juego nuevo y demás cosas que sinceramente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo

La mujer al notar que el chico parecía estar dormido debido a que no se movia decidio llamar su atención

 **PAM**

Claro que lo hizo a su manera dándole un zape en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se queje y se le caigan las gafas oscuras revelando dos ojos azul cobalto que la miraron con dagas

\- hey no me mires asi – se quejo la mujer de manera infantil y el chico solo gruño y se coloco nuevamente sus gafas

-vamos por que siempre eres tan silencioso tienes que hablar mas- se quejo nuevamente la mujer mientras miraba al chico

El solo la agarro de la cabeza y la movio para que viera la carretera

-ojos al frente- dijo el chico mientras la mujer hacia un puchero y el chico se dedico a beber una botella con agua

\- si sigues asi de amargado no conseguiras una novia- dijo la mujer haciendo que el chico se atragante

\- cof cof cof ¡mama ya deja de molestar con lo de que consiga novia!- se quejo el chico revelando que la mujer era su madre ella solo lo miro durante unos segundos y decidio molestarlo un poco

\- vamos pero tu mama quiere nietos Naru-chan desde que cumpliste los 14 te volviste un amargado aun recuerdo cuando corrías hacia mi de pequeño gritando te quiero mami- dijo la mujer con voz nostálgica y burlona

El chico gano un sonrojo atomico tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira

-¡tenia 4 años cuando hacia eso!- se quejo el chico

\- vamos dilo de nuevo. Pidió la mujer

-no. Fue la simple respuesta del chico

-por favor. Suplico la rubia

-no.

-porfis?.

-no.

-porfis porfis.

-nunca jamás en la perra vida.

La mujer hizo un puchero y lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos y su labio inferior temblaba

Naruto empezaba a entrar en pánico

-Waaaa! Mi shochi ya no me quiere! Wuaaaaa!- lloró la mujer con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-perdon, perdon, perdón, si te quiero mami!- se rindió al final el chico y la mujer abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió

-YAAYYY!- grito en júbilo la mujer mientras el chico se reprendía mentalmente

-"siempre caigo en esa"- pensó ligeramente irritado pero no pudo evitar sonreír antes las payasadas de su madre.

Así hablaron durante un tiempo… bueno más que hablar la mujer hablaba de manera muy animada y el chico solo asentía y recordaba por qué terminaron viajando.

Su madre había conseguido un buen empleo en una escuela primaria como maestra de arte, lamentablemente para la escuela donde ella trabajaría estaba en otra ciudad llamada kuoh, el sinceramente no le importaba mucho donde terminarán ambos, por lo que ese mismo día armaron las maletas con su ropas y demás cosas y lo cargaron en su auto para viajar a esta ciudad, por suerte no tenían que hacerse problemas por la casa donde vivirían ya que al parecer una amiga de su madre tenia una casa en esta ciudad y se las dio para que vivieran allí de a hora en adelante.

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaría el lugar donde vivió los últimos años ya que en su anterior ciudad había hecho algunos amigos con los que solía salir a pasar el rato, pero no le preocupaba no volverlos a ver ya que aún podía contactarlos mediante skype para hablar, y si quería verlos solo debía viajar unas 8 horas para poder volver a verlos aunque esta última idea no le agradaba mucho por una razón.

Su madre es algo distraída y inocente, no al punto de no saber nada de ustedes ya saben que si no que era demasiado inocente para saber las intenciones de las personas con ella, y para aumentar su objetivo de no perderle de vista en esta ciudad se dice que una academia que antes solo aceptaban mujeres a hora aceptan chicos por lo que los pervertidos abundan en esa ciudad y no de broma va a dejar que su santa madre se quede en ese lugar sin vigilancia, argh ni siquiera conocía a los chicos de esa ciudad pero ya los empezaba a odiar

Lo único rescatable que tenía esa ciudad para el era que se dice que es una ciudad tranquila donde se podía vivir muy bien, eso y que abunda el trabajo por lo que debería serle algo sencillo encontrar uno para ganar un dinero extra para aportar a la casa y en cosas para el así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro o en este caso tres, el conseguía dinero y paz, y su madre podía trabajar de lo que más le gustaba

-y así fue como arrase en ese concurso de comer ramen- dijo su madre y el empezó a sudar ligeramente, la ha estado ignorando alrededor de 1 hora

Intentando parecer que la escuchó el contesto con un ya veo y su madre sonrió el suspiro internamente aliviado al parece su madre no se dio cuenta

 **ZAP**

Pero ese alivio se fue al demonio por otro zape de parte de su madre quien lo miro frunciendo el ceño, aunque más que dar miedo daba algo de risa

-eso es por no escucharme! - dijo mientras que con un "hump" se volteó y lo ignoro

Él solo suspiro y guardo sus lentes que a este paso se iban a romper de tantas veces que se le caen

\- "genial lo que me faltaba" - pensó suspirando naruto

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Luego de unas interminables dos horas para Naruto por fin llegaron a kuoh a primeras le pareció una ciudad bastante bonita y pacífica que es lo que le llamo la atención en primer lugar aunque por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que su vida "pacifica" se irá al demonio

-cuanto falta para llegar a la casa de tu amiga?- preguntó Naruto pero la rubia solo hizo un hump y lo ignoro olímpicamente

-" es increíble que tenga que recurrir a esto…"- pensó el rubio fastidiado

-nee kaa-chan- dijo una voz infantil llamando la atención de la rubia que al ver dónde estaba Naruto había un chico pequeño de cabello rubio y piel blanca mirándola con ojos brillantes

-cuanto falta para llegar?- preguntó con voz dulce y amigable y con los ojos brillando

La rubia no aguanto mas, y gritando "KAWAIIII" abrazo/aplastó al rubio pequeño olvidando por completo que estaba conduciendo el auto y se salvaron de chocar por qué el naruto original tomo el volante

-" lo que tengo que hacer por mamá"- pensó suspirando mentalmente Naruto que había usado una técnica que a menudo usa para crear una ilusión y reemplazarse así mismo por un clon para hacer que su madre olvide que está enojada

Ni siquiera el entendía como es que era capaz de hacer eso, no es que se haya molestado en buscar simplemente acepto que tenía habilidades raras y dejo zanjado el tema

-k,k,kaa-chan no puedo respirar- dijo el chico de la ilusión quien tenía la cara azul debido a que su madre lo estaba apachurrando como si de un muñeco de felpa

\- "suerte que no siento lo que el"- pensó Naruto mientras veía como su versión mini estaba por morir asfixiado y con algunas costillas rotas

\- si esto sigue así no llegaremos más- dijo Naruto y deshizo la ilusión y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a su madre que se frotó un chichón que le salió

-naru-chan por qué hiciste eso!- se quejó la rubia

-por qué se me dio la gana, a hora vamos de una vez o se nos acabara la gasolina– dijo el rubio y la mujer hizo un puchero y tomo el volante

\- "por suerte olvido el tema" – pensó naruto mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Naruto y su madre por fin estaba delante de su nuevo hogar

-mama debes estar bromeando.

-nop.

-pero… ¡como demonios tu amiga consiguió está jodida mansión!- grito señalando la casa donde vivirían la casa tenía alrededor de 5 pisos era bastante amplia y un patio sumamente amplio y una pequeña fuente con ¿¡esos eran patos!?, Y efectivamente habia una pequeña familia de patos nadando en la fuente

-a shukaku siempre le gustaron las cosas vistosas, aunque sea una simple casa de vacaciones- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-" si esto es una casa vacacional no quiero saber cómo será su hogar"- pensó el rubio mientras imaginaba una ostentosa mansión del tamaño de una ciudad

-bien ayúdame a desempacar naru-chan- dijo la rubia mientras habría las puertas y maleteros del auto revelando varias cajas

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

-hai déjalo allí naru-chan- dijo la rubia mientras comandaba al rubio donde colocar las cajas con sus cosas el taller había metido prácticamente todas las cajas que eran alrededor de unas 10

-si claro ayudar- gruñó el rubio mientras cargaba las últimas 4 cajas con sus cosas y las metía en la casa y al meterlas vio como su madre estaba tranquilamente bebiendo un té y viendo la televisión

Eso logró que ganará varias marcas ya que el hizo todo el trabajo y tan solo 2 cajas eran suyas y el resto de su madre, no era que estuviera cansado si no que su madre podía llegar a ser muy perezosa

\- "debo recordar agradecerle a shukaku-san si la encuentro algún día, por darnos está casa prácticamente con todo para vivir"- pensó el rubio mientras suspiraba y subía a su habitación con dos cajas con sus cosas al entrar vio que era una habitacion más o menos normal, una cama de 1 plaza y media una mesa con una lámpara y una estantería con algunos libros y un ropero y una televisión en otra mesa justo a los pies de la cama Y una estantería vacía

El empezó a desempacar y guardo su ropa en el armario y colocar algunas cosas en la estantería, había algunos trofeos de deportes con el primer lugar y algunas fotos donde se veía a el de pequeño y a su madre solos en su primera casa y otras varias en diferentes casas, su madre y el solían viajar de un lugar a otro por lo que el vivió su infancia viajando a distintos lugares

Mientras terminaba de desempacar encontró una foto algo vieja era alrededor de 7 años cuando la tomaron allí estaban el su madre y algunos amigos que había hecho

Él solo la coloco en un estante y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cerrada y al abrirla su mamá calló de cara contra el suelo

-auch-

-debes quitarte tu maña de espiarme, ya te lo he dicho Miles de veces- habló el rubio

-pero el trabajo de una madre es ser entrometida- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

A Naruto le empezó a temblar la ceja estaba muy irritado

-¡y desde cuándo es normal que traigas una cámara de fotos!- grito mientras señalaba el objeto

-bueno…..- dijo la rubia intentando inventar una excusa

-si?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es que ya estás en esa etapa- dijo

-que etapa?-

-la de rebeldía!, Vamos eres un chico de 17 años por el amor de dios es inevitable que tengas tus secretos, y como madre los respeto- dijo la rubia mientras se ponia su mano en su pecho

Naruto se quedó en blanco por lo dicho por su madre pero por alguna razón se le hacía familiar

-pero, como tu madre reafirmó mis derechos y lo haré de todos modos !- grito para inmediatamente darle un gancho que lo envío de paseo al piso superior y procedía a revisar las cosas del rubio

Para su decepción solo habían fotos viejas y una que otra revista acerca motocicletas nada

-satisfecha?- preguntó el rubio que apareció en la puerta a hora mismo tenía toda su ropa cubierta de polvo y uno que otro pedazo de piedra que quedó en sus hombros y habia perdidos sus gafas

-mooo, cuando te comportaras como un adolescente-

-el día que tú te comportes como un adulto!- grito el rubio

 **POM**

Para seguidamente darle un coscorron en la cabeza dejándola con la cabeza echando humo y con un chichón

-tch y a hora tengo que cambiar mi ropa- dijo mientras abría su closet demostrando que todo su closet tenía puras copias del traje que estaba usando

-nee naru-chan- dijo llamando la atención del rubio que se colocaba unas gafas nuevas idéntica a la anterior de donde lo saco sera un misterio que nos atormentara por toda la vida... nah, tiene como unas 50 exactamente iguales por todos lados

-que?- preguntó

-deberias cambiar tu ropa- dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

-eh?, Que tiene de malo la ropa que uso?- preguntó ligeramente ofendido su ropa era genial ni de broma se pondría otra cosa

-pues para empezar las gafas oscuras y tu peinado no van con la ropa, segundo parece que vinieras de un mundo post apocalíptico, y tercero ya es muy anticuada y tienes tú ropero lleno de trajes iguales- dijo y para dar énfasis a su punto señalo el ropero dónde había varias copias de su vestimenta actual

Cada palabra que decía su madre se clavaba como una flecha en su orgullo, vamos no podía verse tan mal, ¿o si?.

-a hora mismo iremos a comprar ropa nueva- dijo mientras arrastraba a un Naruto que sentía como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo por lo dicho por su madre

Pero al escuchar las palabras compras se levantó de golpe cuando estaban en la puerta principal

-¡no todo menos eso!- grito mientras sus dedos se clavaban en el suelo con fuerza

-vamos naru-chan no será tan malo- dijo mientras tiraba de la pierna de Naruto con fuerza

-¡no jamás en esta vida!.

-¡vamos ya deja eso!- grito mientras tiraba con más fuerza y la madera empezaba a ceder

Naruto abrió sus ojos

-¡NO NO NO NO!- Grito mientras tabla por tabla se rompían

-¡SI SI SI SI!- Grito la rubia mientras llevaba arrastrado a Naruto por la sala dejando las marcas de sus dedos en el suelo

Y al llegar a la puerta se agarró del marco como si su vida y billetera dependieran de ello

 **CRACK**

El marco se rompió y la puerta de la casa se cerró en su cara de forma dramática mientras se escuchaba un ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Luego de vivir el infierno en carne propia Naruto se dirigía con su madre en el auto, con varias bolsas con ropa

-vez no fue tan malo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor

-mi dinero… mi precioso dinero...- se lamentaba el rubio que había perdido todo el color de su cuerpo mientras un fantasmita le salía de la boca

Al llegar a la casa y meter todas las bolsas dentro la rubia se quedó mirando a Naruto que estaba en un rincón de la sala haciendo círculos en el suelo y con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza

-vamos no fue tan malo- trato de alentar la rubia, pero el efecto fue lo contrario

-¡como que no!, ¡toda esa ropa me salió más de 150.000 yenes!- grito y para dar énfasis sacó su billetera y allí solo había un papel donde ponía

Precio total 150.000

-maa más, no es para tanto- dijo intentando calmar a Naruto quien suspiró

-bueno por lo menos ya tengo la ropa nueva- dijo mientras se dirigía a las bolsas

-¡NO!- grito su madre poniéndose entre las bolsas y Naruto

-eh?- dijo sin entender nada

-que no es necesario que las abras déjame eso a mí tú debes estar cansado por qué no vas y te das una ducha?- hablo nerviosamente la rubia

Esto le estaba empezando a sonar a gato encerrado

-mama no habrás comprado algo además de la ropa, ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio

-¡¿Qué!? No claro que no- dijo nerviosa

-¡mira un unicornio de dos cabezas que defeca helado!- grito Naruto señalando al otro lado de la habitacion

-¡¿Dónde!?- grito la rubia mientras corría a esa dirección

-siempre cae en esa- dijo Naruto mientras abria las bolsas y al abrirlas su cabello cubrió sus ojos

-¡naru-chan no hay ningún unicornio de dos cabeeeee…- de quejó la rubia hasta que vio como Naruto estaba abriendo las bolsas y el aura negra que emitía

-ohhh, madre me podrías decir que demonios es esto?- preguntó el rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban cual faros (N/A: al mas puro estilo de kenichi) y miraban a la rubia que veía como en la mano de Naruto había un juego de sábanas con estampado de gatos

-sabes creo que alguien me está llamando…- dijo nerviosamente mientras intentaba salir de allí pero al darse la vuelta enfrente suyo estaba un Naruto de brazos cruzados

-y que hay de esto?- dijo mientras mostraba un juego de tasas decorados con ositos

-eso eso eso…- dijo la rubia mientras retrocedía y Naruto avanzaba

-te doy 10 segundos de ventaja- dijo el rubio mientras la rubia entraba en pánico

-5,4,3- contaba el rubio

-¡dijiste que eran 10!- grito la rubia

-¡mentí!- grito mientras empezaba a perseguir a su madre por la casa que corría como alma que llevaba el shinigami

Suerte que no había muchas casas alrededor por qué dios sabría que hubieran pensado al escuchar a una mujer gritando y siendo perseguida por un chico con apariencia de delincuente (Naruto: HEY!)

(Yo: TU CALLATE POCO HOMBRE!)

* * *

 **Time** **skip (N/A: se que son muchos time skip pero es la mejor manera de saltarme partes aburridas** )

* * *

Luego de atrapar y darle una lección a su madre

(N/A: oye zhi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

(Naruto y miu: pervertido (¬_¬) )

Él se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la ropa y al revisar todas las bolsas vio como alrededor de la mitad eran chucherías que había comprado su madre y la otra parte era su ropa él solo suspiro y agarro sus bolsas y se dirigió a su habitación para guardar la nueva ropa

-bien veamos que hay- dijo mientras abría todas las bolsas y vio como la mayoría eran simples camisas negras jeans y vaqueros algo ajustados casi todo era de color negro

La mayoría le dio igual no era nada del otro mundo por lo que agarro un vaquero y una camisa negra mangas largas y se dirigió al baño a ducharse

Al entrar en la ducha empezó a desvestirse y al sacarse la parte superior dejo expuesto su trabajado cuerpo tenía los músculos algo grandes por tanto entrenamiento pero resaltaban algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo en especial una cerca de su pecho por encima de su corazón era bastante amplia y en su espalda tenía algunas marcas de balas aunque la mayoría estaban casi por completo curadas pero lo más resaltante eran unos tatuajes violetas/azul con patrón de llamas que se extendían por sus brazos y la espalda baja aunque lo que más resaltaba era un collar simple pero el safiro o por lo menos presumiblemente era uno que brillaba

Según su madre este collar había sido un regalo de parte de su padre para ella, pero no iba del todo con sus gustos por lo que se lo dio a el para tener un recuerdo de su padre

Luego de terminar de desvestirse se empezó a duchar mientras recordaba como había obtenido algunas de esas heridas las había recibido de algunas peleas ya que desde joven había terminado luchando contra varios oponentes desde yakuzas mafiosos luchadores e incluso punks, la mayoría de los enfrentamientos habían iniciado por la misma razón por los tatuajes que tenía en sus brazos

Desde que tenía razón siempre la mayoría de sus problemas habían iniciado por estas marcas de nacimiento que parecían tatuajes.

-"tch, ni que hubiera pedido nacer con estas marcas"- pensó con resentimiento mientras miraba sus tatuajes con. Forma de llamas

Luego de terminar de bañarse se vistió con su ropa y sus guantes que los usaba para esconder las marcas de su manos

Al salir del baño e ir a la cocina vio como su madre estaba viendo una serie anime, dragón ball GTX o algo así no sabía mucho acerca del animé por lo que simplemente lo ignoro

-ohh?,- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Naruto con su nueva ropa

-wow! Naru-chan te ves muy bien!- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Naruto en todos los ángulos

-si eso creo…- dijo Naruto ella sonrió por muy duro que se hiciera era muy fácil avergonzarlo

-con estás pintas de seguro que consigues novia!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-mamaaa- se quejó Naruto y ella empezó a reír y pronto fuese seguida por Naruto

-como sea voy a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar volveré a lo mucho en 20 minutos- dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala

Aunque se detuvo al ver el suelo que estaba dañado al igual que el marco de la puerta por lo que usando su poder una energía dorada rodeo el suelo y el marco y lo repararon por completo dejándolo como nuevo

-regresare pronto- dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-okey ya que vas a salir intenta conseguir helado!- grito la rubia enérgica y escuchó un está bien por parte de Naruto ella sonrió y se dirigió a seguir viendo Dragón ball super

-a hora si valiste madres jiren Goku y Vegeta te partirán el culo- dijo ella mientras veía atenta la pelea entre dos monos cabellos de arcoíris y el marcianito 100% real no fake 1 link mega

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

El caminaba despreocupado por las calles mirando todo el lugar era alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y estaba soleado hacia un buen tiempo y la gente que caminaba por la calle en especial las mujeres se volteaban para mirarlo Naruto

El podia ser muchas cosas, un idiota, una rubia oxigenada, un delincuente sin causa, un amargado tsundere Kawai desu, ¡pero jamás una estrella porno!, cof cof quise decir un ignorante por parte de las miradas lascivas que recibía por parte de las mujeres

-y luego dicen que los hombres somos los pervertidos- dijo Naruto rodando los ojos y ignorando olímpicamente a todos a su alrededor

Luego de caminar durante un tiempo el vio un cartel de. Se busca empleado en una constructora.

-tal vez vaya a ver, quién sabe tal vez consiga ese trabajo- dijo a nadie en particular

No sería la primera vez que trabajaría de algo como eso el estaba acostumbrado a trabajos pesados siempre los había hecho desde que cumplió los 14 para ganar dinero

Luego de eso siguió caminando solo que esta vez distraído por qué estaba con una duda existencial

\- "si cuando tomo alcohol soy un alcohólico, si tomo fanta soy fantastico?" – pensaba el rubio hasta que por andar distraído choco con una chica, la chica en cuestión era sumamente hermosa cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena amplias caderas y un busto bastante grande, pelo carmesí que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y ojos azul/verdes vestia un traje de una academia

-oh lo siento - dijo naruto mientras le ofrecia su mano para ayudarla

-¡acaso no te fijas por donde caminas animal!- grito la chica peliroja enojada mientras se levantaba por si misma y se iba enojada

-debe estar en sus días del mes- se encogió de hombros el rubio mientras buscaba una heladería

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Luego de por fin encontrar una bendita heladería después de dos malditas horas caminando como zombi por la ciudad

-por fin llegue a casa- dijo suspirando Naruto mientras entraba a la casa

-estoy en casa- fue lo que dijo mientras se descalzaba y buscaba a su madre y al llegar vio una escena de lo más pintoresca su madre enfrente de una televisión rota mientras saltaba sobre ella

-maldito jiren, pedazo de *censura* Toriyama puedes meterte tu diarreosa, estercolera, inmunda, malnacida, pudenda,…-

* * *

 **Muchos insultos después**

* * *

Luego de escuchar muchos, y cuando digo muchos y son MUCHOS insultos y algunos que ni el conocía hizo lo mas sabio y silenciosamente se retiró del lugar

Luego de preparar la cena el volvió a ver a su madre que a hora estaba tirada en una esquina llorando lágrimas al estilo anime mientras decía "por que, por qué Toriyama siempre humilla a Vegeta"

Eso logró que sudara al estilo anime y que se preguntara algo

-quien mierda es Vegeta?- susurró mientras le daba tiempo a su madre sinceramente le estaba dando miedo

* * *

 **Time skip en la cena**

* * *

A hora mismo Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa junto a su madre y frente a ellos su comida que eran unos onigiris y algo de ramen su madre solo estaba jugando con el ramen mientras tenía el ceño fruncido

-mama por qué estás así?-

-por nada- dijo la rubia con El ceño fruncido

-vamos, es sólo una serie de anime- dijo el rubio pero recibió una patada en la cara por parte de su madre que lo tiró en el suelo y lo agarro del la camisa para seguidamente azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces

-como que no es tan grave! ¡ese bastardo de Toriyama humilló nuevamente a Vegeta para darle más protagonismo al idiota de Goku que además todo ese lío inicio por su culpa!- grito con llamas brillando en sus ojos mientras le hacía una llave mata leones a el rubio que intentaba liberarse fallando miserablemente pronto su rostro descubrió un nuevo tono de azul

-entiendes Naruto como es que eso no es grave- dijo la rubia mientras soltaba a el rubio que tomo una gran bocanada de aire

-¡ha aire bendito nunca me abandones de nuevo!- dijo el rubio

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Luego de que su madre recuperará los estribos por fin cenaron

Luego de terminar de comer Naruto lavo los platos mientras su madre limpiaba la mesa y acomodaba algunas cosas

Luego de eso ella se fue a seguir viendo anime está vez en una laptop mientras que Naruto se fue a acostar para dormir y descansar, entre la mudanza haberse perdido unas 4 veces mientras buscaba la heladería y ver a su madre insultando como camionero enojado y que la misma le hiciera una llave en el cuello lo terminó por agotar

El rubio pronto entro a su habitación mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía unos pantalones holgados y miraba su collar

-tal vez no sea tan malo vivir en este lugar- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos luego de dar algunas vueltas por fin logró consolar el sueño

* * *

 **En el sueño de Naruto**

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en una especie de escuela o eso parecía el cielo era púrpura y había algunos árboles en los alrededores nuevamente tenía la ropa con la que había salido a conocer la ciudad

-que es este lugar?- preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a los alrededores y veía que no había nadie

 _-naruto~~~-_ escuchó algo lo llamara era apenas un susurro pero ese susurró tenía una voz melodiosa que lo hipnotizo y simplemente se dejó llevar por ese susurró y camino en trance

Luego de caminar por un tiempo por fin paro y vio como delante suyo había un extraño círculo en el suelo con varias escrituras que no comprendía y en ella había 4 espadas

La primera era una katana regular solo que el mango era de color rojo

La segunda era una espada bastante extraña tenía un mango de color plateado y a lo largo del mango y la hoja tenía un adorno en forma de espiral a lo largo de la hoja

La tercera era un espadón "normal" el mango era más extraño la punta del mismo tenía una forma geométrica similar a un rombo y la hoja era más normal exceptuando el gran tamaño que era alrededor de 1 metro

La cuarta espada era la más resaltante de las 4 tenía una forma bastante particular tenía la forma de una Kris larga , la hoja se ve ancha con un espacio en forma de diamante a través de ella y picos en ambos bordes

-que espadas más raras- dijo Naruto pronto las espadas brillaron y su collar brillo igualmente cegándolo momentáneamente

Al abrir sus hijos su collar había desaparecido y en su lugar a hora ha una quinta espada está Es una típica espada occidental con una longitud de noventa centímetros y un ancho de doce centímetros; la misma cuenta con letras Desconocidas inscritas en ella que Muestran que no es una Espada Normal, la Hoja es Blanca con el mango azul y la Guarda Dorada

-okey esto ya se está poniendo demasíado extraño- dijo Naruto, primero aparece en Dios sabrá donde luego encuentra 4 espadas bastante extrañas y para rematar su propio collar que le había regalado su madre se transforma en una quinta espada, que sigue que un cuervo intente crear una guerra o algo por el estilo?

 _-naruto-_ la misma voz que lo había guiado hasta este lugar volvió a hacerse presente solo que esta vez el podía ver y escuchar como la voz provenían de las espadas

-okey, me podrías decir que diablos está pasando?- le preguntó Naruto, -'" genial a hora hablo con espadas, como si mi vida ya no fuera lo suficientemente extraña"- pensó Naruto

 _-ven a buscarnos, reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho~-_ dijo la voz

-reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho?, Escucha no se de lo que hablas yo estaba teniendo un día bastante normal hasta que esto pasa, te agradecería si me dejaras descansar mañana tengo que buscar trabajo- dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba y se estaba. Por ir hasta que la hoja de una espada le impacto en la cabeza tirándolo en el suelo con un chichón cortesía de una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que vestía una armadura de. La edad media

\- escuchame cabron no he estado esperando por Dios sabrá cuantos años a que por fin alguien fuera digno de portarme así que levantarse tu jodido trasero de tu cama e irás a buscar mis fragmentos antes de que te envié volando de un golpe a la luna!- grito l chica mientras agarraba a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba con ojos amenazantes y un Aura aterradora que hizo que Naruto sudara balas

-fui clara!?- grito ella

-como el cristal jefa!- grito naruto algo asustado

-muy bien a hora ve a recuperar mis fragmentos!- grito mientras le daba un golpe con la hoja de la espada en la cabeza nuevamente

-huaaa!- grito Naruto Sudando mientras sus tatuajes parpadean en dorado

-ese fue el sueño más extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida- dijo el rubio mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

 **-no fue un sueño-** dijo la misma chica que golpeó a Naruto apareciendo frente a él causándole un gran susto

-que mierda!- grito el rubio mientras señalaba a la mujer

-..- ella se mantuvo callada

-quien mierda eres?, Cómo estás en mi casa? Y lo más importante por qué demonios estás en bragas!?- grito el rubio sonrojado mientras miraba a la chica que aunque se viera de forma espectral estaba en bragas

-eh?- entonces ella bajo su mirada y al ver que estaba en bragas se sonrojo a niveles atómicos

-pervertido!- grito la rubia mientras le intentaba dar un golpe a Naruto que se quedó quieto y el golpe lo atravesó

-eres un Fantasma genio y además tú eres la que apareció en esa forma frente a mi! En todo caso tú eres la pervertida!- gritó el rubio y la chica se sonrojo aún más y en unos brillos que se unieron a Naruto desapareció

 **{Ero-masutā}** dijo el espíritu dentro de la cabeza de Naruto

-pero que mierda…?- dijo Naruto sin entender cómo es que podía escuchar su voz si ya no estaba

-oi! Donde estas!- grito el

 **{No grites cabeza dura!, Basta con que lo pienses!}** Grito de regreso la rubia

-"okey… puedes escucharme loca?!"- grito mentalmente Naruto

 **{Loca tu abuela!}**

-"okey mira hoy e tenido un día de locos y quiero respuestas, 1 quien demonios eres y qué quieres?, 2 como diablos es que apareciste en mis sueños? y 3 para que quieres que valla a recoger esas condenadas espadas a esa academia?"- preguntó Naruto

Entonces su collar brillo y nuevamente apareció la chica pero esta vez con ropa puesta

- **muy bien, primero mi nombre es excalibur, lo que quiero es volver a estar completa, puedo estar en contacto contigo ya que tú eres mi portador pero no pude comunicarme contigo ya que era muy débil, y quiero que vallas a buscar mis fragmentos para poder estar completa, supongo que conoces la historia de excalibur no?** -

Naruto asintió -si el cuento de la espada en la piedra- fue lo que dijo Naruto

- **en serio mi historia se redujo a un título como la espada en la piedra?, Vamos por lo menos hubieran podido poner un título más genial** \- se quejó la rubia

-me importa un comino, respóndeme de una buena vez o te envío con Arturo de una patada en el trasero- dijo el rubio con voz enojada

- **bueno, bueno tranquilo no te esponjes, bueno para resumir dios me creo pero por ciertos sucesos fui rota y con mis fragmentos crearon 7 espadas 1 que posees tu y otras 5 están en esta ciudad** \- dijo la rubia

-espera espera, me estás diciendo que Dios, el jefe barbudo de allá arriba existe?, Y más encima yo poseo uno de estos fragmentos, ni siquiera tengo una condenada espada- dijo el rubio

- **si genio el barbudo de allá arriba como tú lo llamas existe, o bueno existió, y si portas uno de los fragmentos excalibur bleesed, es ese collar que portas** \- dijo y para dar énfasis a su punto su collar brillo y en la mano de Naruto apareció nuevamente la quinta espada de su sueño

-okey, supongamos que me trago este cuento que Dios el diablo y el resto de esos sujetos existen, por qué yo soy tu portador, por qué si tú eres una espada forjada por el no viene y te reclama para salvaguardarte de cualquier peligro?- preguntó el rubio ya que no tenía lógica si ella era tan importante como dicen en los cuentos ¿por qué dejar los fragmentos dispersados en vez de un lugar seguro como el cielo?

-como te lo dije el existió hace mucho tiempo- dijo la rubia

- **veras hace muchos milenios se desató una guerra llamada la guerra biblica, en ella se enfrentaron las 3 facciones, los angeles comandados por Dios los demonios comandados por los 4 mao, y los ángeles caídos comandados por Azazel, en esa guerra muchas vidas se perdieron, pero en una parte de la guerra Dios se sacrifico para poder sellar a trihexa un dragón muy poderoso, luego de eso las 3 facciones habían perdido a sus líderes los Ángeles a dios, y los demonios a 2 de los 4 mao, y Azazel logró sobrevivir, luego de eso se creó un cese al fuego por las facciones ya que sus números se redujeron, Dios había creado unos artefactos llamados sacred gear, cada uno eran raros y únicos entre ellos se encontraban la élite por así decirlo son 13 sacred gear llamados longinus y que son los más poderosos, pero hay un número cero por así decirlo el más fuerte entre todos ese es conocido como la God hand que le da a su portador todo el poder de Dios con ese poder sus portadores se pueden transformar en Dios o en el diablo hasta la fecha solo se hubieron un total de 12 usuarios** \- explicó la rubia que también había hecho unos dibujos en una libreta

- **preguntas?** -

-si, como es que puedes dibujar tan mal?- preguntó el rubio ya que los dibujos parecían hechos por un niño de 4 años

 **POM**

La chica le tiró el cuaderno ofendida

-vale lo entendí no te gustan las bromas- dijo el rubio con la cara roja por el golpe

-pero dijiste que hasta la fecha hubieron 12 usuarios, quién es el último?- preguntó

- **el último el décimo tercer usuario eres tu** \- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al chico

-esos **tatuajes son la marca distintiva de sus usuarios** \- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto miraba sus tatuajes

-osea que tengo el poder de Dios…- dijo el rubio mientras miraba sus brazos y se quedó en silencio por un tiempo

-muy bien me lo creo…-Dijo el rubio

-¡como mierda voy a creerme eso!- grito mientras le intentaba dar una patada pero solo la atravesó y Pateo la pared provocando un agujero

- **tu madre te va a matar si ve el hueco** \- dijo la rubia

-callate blair!- grito el rubio

-blair?- preguntó la rubia

-tengo que llamarte de una forma no?, No puedo simplemente llamarte excalibur suena raro- dijo el rubio

- **ya veo, bueno supongo que es un buen nombre** \- dijo Blair sin darle mucha importancia

-por lo menos se agradecida- grupo el rubio mientras tapaba el hueco con un póster de un tigre rugiendo

- **bueno volviendo al asunto, deseo que recuperes mis fragmentos, he estado rota durante demasiado tiempo y estoy harta, sabes lo que es tener que escuchar hablar a unos idiotas durante todo el maldito día y sentirse débil como si estuvieras enfermo? A demás quiero volver a tener aventuras, no soy un maldito adorno que debe estar en una estantería, soy una espada que quiere luchar tener aventuras y divertirse** \- dijo Blair

-si supongo que no me gustaría en lo más mínimo, y aunque también me gusta patear traseros debe haber más eso no puede ser todo no?- preguntó el rubio

- **ah, y para detener a cierto cuervo loco llamado kokabiel de crear una nueva guerra biblica** \- dijo con simpleza

-ah, ya veo…!¡espera una guerra!?- grito el rubio procesando lo dicho por la espada

- **si, kokabiel es un ángel caído bélico que desea reanudar la guerra entre las facciones, no le importa en lo más mínimo tener que sacrificar vidas para lograr su objetivo** \- dijo la rubia

-pero… como esperas que lo detenga?, Está bien soy bastante fuerte pero estamos hablando de alguien que tiene el suficiente poder para reanudar una guerra- dijo el rubio, es verdad que tenía unos poderes bastante extraños y era muy fuerte físicamente pero ni el estaba seguro de poder ganar

- **siquiera me prestaste atención cuando te hablé de la God hand?** \- preguntó Blair irritada

-lo hice, pero sigo sin entender cómo es que soy tu portador?- preguntó el rubio

- **muy bien te lo diré de una forma más sencilla, el usuario de la God hand es en esencia dios, posee su poder y yo fui creada por el por lo tanto cualquiera con su poder es capaz de usarme al igual que cualquier arma creada por el, y junto con eso he estado contigo desde que eres pequeño he visto como creciste, y estoy segura que eres el portador más digno que he tenido desde Arturo, además estoy segura que juntos barreremos el suelo con su trasero** \- dijo Blair

Naruto no pudo evitar Sonreír por las palabras de la espada

-muy bien tenemos una guerra que parar y un cuervo que asar- dijo el rubio mientras abría su armario y se cambiaba dé ropa, que?, Por muy importante que fuera el asunto no saldría corriendo por la calle solo en pantalones

Al salir a hora vestía un brillante abrigo plateado hasta la rodilla, con brillantes marcas negras alrededor de los lados y un forro rojo a lo largo de los bordes, y un cinturón marrón. Debajo, viste una camisa morada a rayas y pantalones azul real, junto con botas marrones. Dejando totalmente expuestos sus brazos.

- **de donde sacas esos trajes?** \- preguntó Blair curiosa

-meh, no pensaba comprar solamente ropa normal no va del todo con mi estilo así que compre esto- dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba sus gafas negras y saltaba por la ventana y salía corriendo a toda velocidad

 **{Masuta}** llamo Blair

-"que?"- preguntó el tatuado

 **{Es por el otro camino}** dijo la espada mientras Naruto se quedaba totalmente quieto

-ya lo sabia- y rápidamente cambio de dirección

* * *

 **POV:RIAS**

* * *

Hoy había Sido un día terrible en mayúsculas, primero se me notifican dos exorcistas que las excalibur habían Sido robadas y probablemente con el objetivo de iniciar nuevamente la guerra entre las facciones y se le acusó de ello a los demonios, por el amor del diablo ella quería esas espadas?, Si las quería al otro lado del mundo lo más lejos posible de ella, luego de eso choca contra un idiota, y su caballero se pone a actuar por su propia cuenta arriesgando su pellejo por su deseó de destruir las excalibur y su peon lo sigue junto a su torre y para empeorar las cosas el líder de todo está locura era kokabiel uno de los más poderosos angeles caidos y como si eso no bastará a hora estaban por fusionar 4 de los 7 fragmentos de excalibur en 1 sola espada para matarla a ella y a todos sus siervos al igual que sona que había creado una barrera para evitar que humanos y otros seres entren al lugar hoy definitivamente no era su día

* * *

 **Cambio de escena**

* * *

-ese debe ser el lugar- dijo Naruto mientras veía una especie de barrera

{Si masuta este es el lugar a hora vamos esos bastardos están por intentar unirme y usarse y ni de broma consentiré eso} dijo Blair y el asintió

Y tomamdo carrera y cuando estuvo a unos metros de la barrera dio una poderosa patada a la barrera creando un hueco para entrar y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al lugar.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: rías**

* * *

-¡que comienza el caos! **¡** **jajajajaja!-** grito Freed mientras colocaba. Las excalibur en el círculo para fusionar las 4 espadas

Pero

 **POM**

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para rías primero el bastardo estaba riendo como un loco pero el mismo chico con el que había chocado entró en escena y saltando le dio una doble patada en la cara enviándolo a volar para detenerse al chocar contra una pared

-¡quién eres!?- grito valperenojado por la intromisión

-quien soy?, No tiene mucha importancia- dijo mientras que las 4 excalibur que brillaron y se dispersaron en partículas de luz que se arremolinaron alrededor del chico creando un pequeño tornado para luego desaparecer al ser absorbidas por los brazos tatuados del Chicó

-lo que importa es que estoy aquí para parar a un trío de maníacos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a valper y como si fuera una regla de Dios un brisa paso moviendo levemente su cabello y abrigo

-pero, puedes llamarme azel- dijo quitándose las gafas mostrando dos cobaltos que brillaban levemente en un tono dorado

Todo esto fue visto por kokabiel que miraba con interés al recién llegado hasta que vio con atención las marcas que tenía en sus brazos y sonrió de manera perversa

-vaya a pasado un largo tiempo de que he visto esas marcas, podría decirse que es un gusto volver a verte... ¡Dios!- fue lo que dijo kokabiel y todos se quedaron helados, acaso acaba de decir que ese chico es Dios?

-¡oye estás bromeando como este chico puede ser dios!?- grito xenovia

-el es Dios!?- gritaron todos los demás con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro

-que demonios le enseñan a los demonios hoy en día?, No son capaces de reconocer esas marcas?- preguntó kokabiel con voz burlona mientras descendía al suelo hasta estar a pocos metros de distancia de Naruto

Rias entonces abrió los ojos en shock

-desde el día que terminó la guerra cada cierto tiempo aparecían hombres o mujeres con tatuajes de llamas en sus brazos a estos se les conocían como God hand, la manos de Dios que eran enviados para proteger a los humanos, eso es lo que les cuentan a los demonios y a los exorcistas no?- preguntó kokabiel

-pues es todo una farsa!, ¡dios murió poco después de esa guerra y creo el poder conocido como God hand con su alma y poder y este aparecía cada cierto tiempo en humanos!, ¡este chico es el nuevo portador!, ¡tal parece que incluso después de muerto estás dispuesto a seguir protegiendo a estos endebles humanos! ¡hee dios!?- grito kokabiel mientras reía de manera histérica

Xenovia callo en el suelo incrédula al escuchar que Dios había muerto, pero miro con detenimiento a Azel sinceramente no la culpaba primero se entera de que el ser en el que cree está muerto y que a hora renació en el chico que estaba delante suyo

Azel se mantuvo impasible ante las palabras kokabiel.

-tu mismo la has dicho, incluso después de muerto su espíritu renace para proteger a sus hijos a los seres que más quería en este mundo! Y no pienso dejar que crees una maldita guerra por tus estúpidos ideales, esto acaba a hora mismo kokabiel!- grito Azel mientras sus tatuajes brillaban en dorados y una gran cantidad de poder sacro inundó el lugar pero para el desconcierto de rías y los demás está aura no los lastimaba todo lo contrario sentian como sus energías se recuperaban

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa el God hand decide luchar para proteger a los seres que aprecia y a la humanidad que Dios tanto amo, quién será el ganador de esta pelea?

-naruto quedó sorprendido por los poderes del cadre y se vio obligado a liberar el poder de la God hand para tener una oportunidad de ganar, mientras que los demonios y la exorcista luchan contra Freed y unos cerberus, todo esto y el resultado de la pelea lo podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo: estalla el enfrentamiento kokabiel contra el God hand, y dime alguna vez has sentido el poder de Dios?- hablo Blair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _fin del capitulo 1_

 **por si se preguntan la apariencia de naruto para su físico busquen azel god hand en google y asi es como se ve con su segundo traje y para su primer traje busquen gene god hand solo agréguenle dos guantes y mangas largas**

 **y?, que les pareció?, les gusto, lo odiaron? díganmelo en los review este fic surgio cuando me encontré un vídeo del videojuego god hand que juegue cuando era mas pequeño recordé lo que me divertía y luego de pensar se me ocurrió esta idea, dejenme sus ideas por si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic, por cierto hay un guiño a dos fanfics en cierta escena de este capitulo veamos si pueden descubrirla, y si este sera un fic harem, que esperaban? es dxd por algo, las parejas se las dejo a elección pero no pueden ser mas d puestos ya están ocupados asi que piensen bien si tienen alguna duda déjenmelo en los comentarios y se los responderé en el siguiente capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos en otro capitulo (si es que siguen vivos para cuando suba algo XD)**


End file.
